


Whatever you need.

by happyinthesilence



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets exactly what he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever you need.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad forgive my mistakes

You could say Jim Kirk had a praise kink.

  
You could say Jim Kirk had a daddy kink.

  
Jim Kirk would say he had a Bones kink.

  
Today was the perfect example. He had been laying on the couch with his head in Bones’ lap. They were mindlessly watching some 21st century comedy and Jim could practically taste Bones’ cock, just inches from his face.

  
Bones began stroking the back of Jim’s head as Jim nuzzled into his sweatpants covered crotch

.  
“Oh James.” Bones mumbled and Jim whimpered and ground his hips into the couch. He could never get enough of Bones’ calling him James. He had done it once on the bridge and Jim spent the rest of his shift painfully hard.

  
Jim slid his hands up along Bones’ thighs and tugged gently and the waist band of Bones’ pants. “Want something James?” Bones said in a firm voice.  
“Please.” Jim whined

  
“Please what James? Use your words.” Bones said with a smirk.

  
“I want your cock. Please can I have it in my mouth?” Jim begged.

  
“Good Boy James.” Bones said as he shifted his hips up to slide his sweatpants off his hips. “Daddy will give you just what you want.”

 

Jim nearly choked on his arousal. They had done this a few times but this was the first time they had actually used the word Daddy. He knew he wanted this but he had always thought Bones would be disgusted.

  
Bones just smiled down at him. “I told you James I will give you whatever you want, whatever you need.”

  
Jim lowered his eyes and whispered “Thank you daddy.”

  
Bones reached down and stroked a thumb along Jim’s cheek. “Such a good boy.”

  
Jim slid his hands up and gently ran his thumb across the tip of Bones’ cock as his other hand gripped the base. His mouth was practically watering for it. He knew Bones was wide enough to fill his entire mouth, in fact just wide enough to stretch his lips almost uncomfortably. He was also long enough that Jim had never been able to take him all the way in.

  
“Daddy, I want you to make me take it today. Please will you get it all the way in?” Jim whispered.

  
He noticed a moment of hesitation from Bones, he knew Bones was afraid of hurting him. Jim just projected his need and confidence at him and Bones nodded. “Whatever you need baby boy.”

  
Jim smiled and slid his mouth along the tip. Rubbing the precum across his closed lips before slipping the tip inside. Bones slid a finger around the side of Jim’s lips, where they stretched around him. “You’re so pretty like this James. You’re mouth stretched out around me. Hot and wet, begging to please.”

  
Jim looked up to meet Bones eyes and tried to smile around the cock in his mouth as Bones slid a hand around the back of Jim’s head. “It’s time to Daddy feel good James. Can you do that?”

  
Jim nodded, eyes bright with anticipation. Bones gave him one last gentle smile before his grip tightened and he thrust his hips up into Jim’s eager mouth.

  
Jim took over half of Bones’ cock before he choked slightly. His whole body shuddered and he gasped for breath as Bones pulled back. He had only a second before Bones thrust back in. It was just this side of uncomfortable and Jim had a moment where he wasn’t sure he could do this.

  
Then Bones started talking. “God James. You’re so good for me. Such a good boy. Look at you swallow Daddy’s cock.” Jim almost came in his pants right then. Bones had his head leaning back against the couch and his eyes were half-lidded as he watched Jim. “Daddy wants you to swallow him. Can you do that for me James? Can you make Daddy come?”

  
Jim took a breath between thrusts and when Bones thrust against the back of his throat Jim swallowed this time. “That’s it darlin’ Daddy wants you to gag on it.” Bones choked out. Jim could feel the tip of Bones cock sitting in the back of his throat. Bones didn’t pull out this time, instead he began rocking in Jim’s throat. Bones whispered, thumbing the tears on Jim’s cheeks.

  
“Please Daddy, More.” Jim whispered after a wet cough when Bones finally pulled out. “Are you sure baby? You’ve already done so good for Daddy.”

  
“Please, Please, Please.” Jim was practically sobbing. “Shh, it’s ok James. Daddy told you whatever you need.” Bones said as he leaned down to kiss a tear rolling down Jim’s cheek.  
Bones gave him a soft smile and slid back in. Jim’s pants were already soaked from the precum leaking from his painfully hard erection. He was grinding himself against the couch. He never dreamed pleasuring someone else could drive him this crazy.

  
Bones’ strokes were firm and steady. His hand a constant pressure at the back of Jim’s head, keeping him in place while Bones’ cock repeatedly nudged the muscles in his throat. Jim wasn’t sure how many times he had gagged on it at this point be he felt the exact moment the muscles in his throat loosened and Bones’ cock slid all the way inside.  
“That’s it James! I knew you could do it. So pretty with your throat full like that.” Bones grunted.

  
Jim worked on keeping himself loose and relaxed and let Bones’ fuck into his throat. Bones kept thrusting and Jim could feel his hips begin to stutter. “Oh James. Oh James. Such a good boy Jimmy!”

  
Jim was lost in a haze of his own pleasure. Bones’ cock gliding into his throat, his nose brushing Bones’ abs with every thrust, he kept grinding down into the couch. “So perfect James! So perfect, so pretty.” Bones gasped and spilled down the back of Jim’s throat.

  
Jim swallowed and as Bones’ began to pull out Jim whined and gripped his hips, holding Bones in his mouth. He leaned back and began to suckle the tip, mouthing at the head and gently sucking. He could not stop he still wanted more. He needed more.

  
“Easy James. You have to stop now.” Bones was saying but Jim just kept licking and sucking. “James stop. It’s too much. Daddy wants you to stop.” Bones said jerking his hips at the overstimulation. Jim reluctantly leaned back letting bones now soft cock slip from his mouth.

“You’re a mess James.” Bones whispered as he stroked Jim’s tear stained cheeks with both hands. He had spit, tears, and cum running down his chin and neck. His face was red and splotchy. “Such a beautiful mess.

  
When he spoke his voice was hoarse “Thank you Daddy.” Bones smiled and pushed at his shoulders to have Jim sit up. “Looks like you need to be cleaned up more than I thought James.” Bones said with a smirk as he looked down at the rapidly growing wet spot on Jim’s pants that matched the one on the couch cushion. Jim blushed and looked down, but Bones just chuckled “Come on darlin’. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bones said with a smile and grabbed Jim’s hand leading him to the bathroom.

Did Jim Kirk have a praise kink?

Yep

Did Jim Kirk have a daddy kink?

Most definitely

Did Jim Kirk have a Bones kink?

Well he did just come in his pants like a teenage boy. You figure it out.


End file.
